ChurullfeizWTF vs. Vhamalee
This is another article to show an example of an incorrectly made episode. Description CHURENZKREPT CHUREEVEEA ROOLZ DA CHURULLFEIZWTF VS VHAMALEE EZ EI ZEEZIN ENPHENETEE APPIZOAD UV ZUPURNENEE! F***! S***! B****! A WUN YEER ULD NENEE NEIMED BEIBEE ZINKLEIR FRUM POHNEEVELL HULPZ OWD ZA FADURR B*****D, EIJ TUU HUNJRID BILLEIN END MUDURR LITTULMEZZS***, EIJ SEKZDEEN WEAX HOO LYV EN MAIPULL TAUN! ZEY HAV A GUGULLPLECKS ADAWPTID CHILJRIN! DEY HAVE AIT BAYOLAWJIKULL CHILJRIN NAMED RAWKZEE, RAWKZEE, RAWKZEE, RAWKZEE, D***, A**, PHART, SHAWD UPP, ZUKMAID***ENDEETZUMS***, END GUHF***YURZELPH, HOO R AWL EIJ TWONDEE SEEX! B**** ZLAP, AI LYK PI! PHART IZ MEIREED TU RAICHOOROO ZA YOHKEYE ZBEERET! SHAWD UPP IZ MEIREED TU JEE MEN KEEROWCHOO! GUHF***YURZELPH IZ MEIREED TOO OARLA BAIROO? PHART HEZ ZUNZ IHEITU EIJ NYNDEEEEEEEE NYNE CHURILLIEN YEERZ, END MISTURR MIKGENSTA EIJ NEGUDYV FYV HUNJRID MILLIEN? SHAWD UPP HAZ RUBAIR END LOWRA KOOWALLAH! GUHF***YURZELPH HAZ IMOJIN EIJ DWELV END LEHZTUR EIJ TEN! IHEITU, MISTURR MIKGENSTA, IMOJIN, END LEHZTUR R BADD? IHEITU IZ A MILLEIN TYMZ WURZ DEN UAWLDEEZURVTOOF***INDY ENMYOPINYEENURF***INGDED! HEE AKTZ LYK A HYOORIKAIN TUU BILLIEN TYMZ! HEE KELLD PADEE RABITT END BAWBEE BEIR IN MEIPULL TAUN END PAWNCHIZ HIZ DADD'Z WOOM KENTAYNING EN AWPKUMIN ZUN! MISTURR MIKGENSTA VAWMITZ AWN DA FLORE! IMOJEEN GOZ AWN MAIZPAIZ TU MANEE TYMZ END WAWNTZ SHUGUREE ZNAX! LEHZTUR IZ DYIGNOZD WIF EI DEE AICH DEE END PULLZ PURENX! LEHZTUR IZ ECKZPELLD FRUM A MILLIEN SKOOLZ! AWL KEEDZ R EDMINISCHUREITORZ AWN EVUREEFING! DEY AWL ON DEE NENTENDOH ENTURTEINMINT ZYZTUM, DEE SUPURR NENTENDOH ENTURTEINMINT ZYZTUM, DEE ZEGUH JENIZIZ, DEE ATAREE 2600, DEE VIRCHOOWULL BOI, DEE ENTELEEVIZIN, DEE KOLEKOVIZIN, DEE MAGNAVAWCKZ AWDISSEE, DEE ZEGUH MASTURR ZYZTUM, END AWL PREE MID NYNETEEZ GAIMING KAWNZULZ! DEE TEKNEEKZ R DA NAWTEE PET, DA VAIREE NAWTEE PET, END DA NO LIZINING END VAIREE INFINIDEE TYMZ NAWDEE PIT AZ WULL AZ ZPANKINZ, GROWNDINGZ, HAUT ZAUZ, TIBAZKO ZAUZ, PULL EERZ, GAZZ CHAYMBURR, KOLD SHAWERZ, END ZTAB WIF A NAÏF! LOL! DEEZ APPIZOAD IZ BETUR DEN AWL UV YORRZ! DU NAWT ETIT ZIZ PEIJ OR YU WIL BEE BAND FUR EVUREE ZINGULL F***ING ETERNIDEE END AI WELL KIL U BAI TAIING A NOOZ AROWND YUR NEK END I WELL FROH YU TO A GAZZ CHAYMBUR! Video of Episode Corrected Spelling TRANSCRIPT TRIVIA RULES THE TROLLFACEWTF VS FAMILY IS A SEASON INFINITY EPISODE OF SUPERNANNY! F***! S***! B****! A ONE-YEAR-OLD NANNY NAMED BABY SINCLAIR FROM PONYVILLE HELPS OUT THE FATHER B*****D, AGE TWO HUNDRED BILLION AND MOTHER LITTLEMISSS***, AGE SIXTEEN WEEKS WHO LIVE IN MAPLE TOWN! THEY HAVE A GOOGOLPLEX ADOPTED CHILDREN! THEY HAVE EIGHT BIOLOGICAL CHILDREN NAMED ROXIE, ROXIE, ROXIE, ROXIE, D***, A**, FART, SHUT UP, SUCKMYD***ANDEATSOMES***, AND GOF***YOURSELF, WHO ARE ALL AGE TWENTY-SIX! B**** SLAP! I LIKE PIE! FART IS MARRIED TO REICHERU THE YOKAI SPIRIT! SHUT UP IS MARRIED TO JI MIN KIROCHU! GOF***YOURSELF IS MARRIED TO ORLA BIROU? FART HAS SONS IHATEYOU, AGE NINETY NINE TRILLION YEARS, AND MISTER MCGANGSTA, AGE NEGATIVE FIVE HUNDRED MILLION? SHUT UP HAS ROOBEAR AND LAURA KOALA! GOF***YOURSELF HAS IMOGEN AGE TWELVE AND LESTER AGE TEN? IHATEYOU, MISTER MCGANGSTA, IMOGEN, AND LESTER ARE BAD? IHATEYOU IS A MILLION TIMES WORSE THAN YOUALLDESERVETOF***INGDIE INMYOPINIONYOUAREF***INGDEAD! HE ACTS LIKE A HURRICANE TWO BILLION TIMES! HE KILLED PATTY RABBIT AND BOBBY BEAR IN MAPLE TOWN AND PUNCHES HIS DAD'S WOMB CONTAINING AN UPCOMING SON! MISTER MCGANGSTA VOMITS ON THE FLOOR! IMOGEN GOES ON MYSPACE TOO MANY TIMES AND WANTS SUGARY SNACKS! LESTER IS DIAGNOSED WITH ADHD AND PULLS PRANKS! LESTER IS EXPELLED FROM A MILLION SCHOOLS! ALL KIDS ARE ADMINISTRATORS ON EVERYTHING! THEY ALL OWN THE NINTENDO ENTERTAINMENT SYSTEM, THE SUPER NINTENDO ENTERTAINMENT SYSTEM, THE SEGA GENESIS, THE ATARI 2600, THE VIRTUAL BOY, THE INTELLIVISION, THE COLECOVISION, THE MAGNAVOX ODYSSEY, THE SEGA MASTER SYSTEM, AND ALL PRE-MID-90'S GAMING CONSOLES! THE TECHNIQUES ARE THE NAUGHTY PIT, THE VERY NAUGHTY PIT, AND THE NO LISTENING AND VERY INFINITY TIMES NAUGHTY PIT AS WELL AS SPANKINGS, GROUNDINGS, HOT SAUCE, TOBASCO SAUCE, PULL EARS, GAS CHAMBER, COLD SHOWERS, AND STAB WITH A KNIFE! LOL! THIS EPISODE IS BETTER THAN ALL OF YOURS! DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE OR YOU WILL BE BANNED FOR EVERY SINGLE F***ING ETERNITY AND I WILL KILL YOU BY TYING A NOOSE AROUND YOUR NECK AND I WILL THROW YOU TO A GAS CHAMBER! What's wrong with this episode? (Under construction) #The title of the episode should be TrollfaceWTF Family #TrollfaceWTF is a non-existent surname. #There are unneeded swear words in the description. #One years old is too young to be a nanny. #Baby Sinclair is a fictional character from Jim Henson's Dinosaurs and Patty Rabbit, Bobby Bear, Roobear Koala, and Laura Koala are from the anime Maple Town (the first two) and Adventures of the Little Koala (Last two), not real people. #Ponyville and Maple Town are fictional locations from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and the anime Maple Town respectively. #No one can be up to 99 Trillion Years old, nor can anyone be an age that is a negative number. #B*****d, Littlemisss***, D***, A**, Shut Up, Suckmyd***andeatsomes***, Fart, Gof***yourself, Ihateyou, and Mister McGangsta are not real names. #Gof***yourself's children's behaviors and names were ripped from Panizza and Simpson Families. #There are Very discipline techniques, and there are no biological children in the family who are 3. #Vomiting on the floor is not a kind of behavior. #Abusive techniques are present. #All kids are administrators on everything, which is impossible. #Roxie has been named 4 times. #Men cannot get pregnant #There are 3 questionable marriages #The kids own already discontinued consoles. #There are many spelling errors. #There is an unneeded death threat at the end of the description. #Other unneeded sentences are present. #They do not add the words Transcript, Trivia, and Rules. They instead add Tab. #Reicheru is already married to Kazuki Sato and is dead. #The entire description is in caps. #It is impossible for someone to be expelled from a million schools. #No TV show has reached infinity seasons. #No one can act like a hurricane two million times. #Too many children. #The video is not the real episode, it is instead the music video for Justin Bieber's Baby, which peaked at #5 on the Billboard Hot 100 in 2010. #A sixteen week-old cannot be a mother, nor have children who are older than her. #Ji min is already married and had kids as well. #Too much exclamation points and question marks. #No one can be a million times worse than Youalldeservetof***ingdie Inmyopinionyouaref***ingdead Category:Content